Wofür sind Freunde da
by Soror Lucis
Summary: Ähm... Also die Shortstory spielt nach Hogwarts, Harry und Draco sind ein Paar. Weihnachten sind um und Silvester steht vor der Tür... Ach lest einfach selber... Meine erste FF, also bitte nicht so streng sein. HPDM Slash


Disclaimer: Alles von J. K. Rowling und nicht meins. bis auf meine Phantasie(n) *räusper*  
  
Widmung: Einzig und allein für Caro-chan, weil sie heute Geburtstag hat, weil sie eine ganz tolle Freundin ist, weil sie so tolle FFs schreibt und weil sie genauso ein Slash-Freak ist wie ich *g*  
  
Allen anderen Lesern (falls es welche gibt *drop*) wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. *alle noch mal knuddel*  
  
Und nun geht's los:  
  
~*~*~Wofür sind Freunde da...~*~*~  
  
by  
Soror Lucis  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry saß auf seinem Sessel und blickte abwesend auf den Weihnachtsbaum, der neben dem Kamin stand. Er war bunt geschmückt, jedoch klein und mickrig. Als Harry ihn ausgewählt hatte, hatte Mitleid eine große Rolle gespielt. Doch er hatte sein bestes gegeben um den Baum trotzdem noch wunderschön zu schmücken.  
  
Weihnachten war allerdings seit ein paar Tagen um und Silvester stand vor der Tür. In Hogwarts hatten sie es nie gefeiert, doch jetzt, da er wieder halbwegs unter Muggeln wohnte, wollte er sich auch diesen Spaß nicht entgehen lassen. Doch so richtig konnte er sich nicht darauf freuen. Weihnachten waren auch nicht so schön gewesen, wie die all Jahre davor. Kaum jemand hatte ihn besucht. Einmal war Tonks vorbeigekommen, als Weihnachtsfrau verkleidet, und hatte Unmengen von Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung verteilt. Doch weder die Weasleys, noch Hermine, noch Remus Lupin, noch die anderen Auroren hatten sich blicken lassen. So einsam war Harry nie gewesen, obwohl er die ganze Weihnachtszeit mit einer Person verbracht hatte und Silvester und alle anderen Tage noch mit ihr verbringen würde.  
  
Harry hörte, wie sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss drehte und blickte auf. Die Tür ging auf und es erschien ein blonder Haarschopf. "Wo warst du Draco?", fragte Harry mit einem Hauch von Ärger, denn er wartete schon seit zwei Stunden auf seinen Freund. Draco schloss die Tür, legte die vielen Tüten ab und betrat nun vollends das kleine Wohnzimmer. Schnurstracks ging er zu Harry und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Wange. "Ein Geheimnis, mein Lieber. Ein Geheimnis.", hauchte er und ging zur Garderobe um sich von seinem Wintermantel zu befreien. "Du hättest dich trotzdem abmelden können." Harry hatte beschlossen zu schmollen.  
  
Draco setzte sich auf den anderen Sessel. "Ich werde schon nichts tun, was dich eifersüchtig machen könnte.", sagte er und sah Harry herausfordernd an. "Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig! Ich... ich bin nur einsam.", murmelte Harry kleinlaut und Draco stand auf. Er setzte sich auf Harrys Armlehne und streichelte dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor über die Wange. "Schatz, ich bin doch da.", flüsterte er und Harry sah auf. "Dafür bin ich auch dankbar, aber all meine anderen Freunde haben mich im Stich gelassen." "Sie hatten bestimmt selber Stress." "Aber niemand kam hierher, die konnten doch nicht alle nich an mich denken. Besonders Ron und Hermine habe ich vermisst und niemand der beiden ist aufgetaucht oder hat sich überhaupt gemeldet." Harry hatte die Knie angezogen und den Kopf auf ihnen in seine Arme gebettet. Er weinte nicht, aber er war kurz davor. "Vielleicht kommen sie ja heute? Heute ist doch auch so ein Muggelfeiertag, wie heißt er? Ach ja, Silvester. Vielleicht werden sie dich heute besuchen?", versuchte der blonde junge Mann ihn aufzumuntern. "Klar! Wenn sie Weihnachten schon nicht hier waren, dann werden sie auch heute nicht kommen.", gab Harry etwas heftiger zurück, als er gewollt hatte.  
  
"Nagut.", sagte Draco resignierend und stand auf, "Dann schmoll halt weiter" Mit diesen Worten ging er in die Küche und überlies Harry seinem Selbstmitleid. "Ja! Verlass du mich auch noch! Ich kann's ja vertragen!", rief Harry und sprang aus dem Sessel. Dann zog er sich rasch seine warme Jacke an und verließ die kleine gemeinsame Wohnung aufgebracht.  
  
Der eisige Wind brauste durch sein Haar und über sein ungeschütztes Gesicht. Nach nur wenigen Minuten ziellosem umherirren waren seine Ohren gefroren und seine Nase spürte er nicht mehr. Hätte er sich doch bloß noch einen Schal, eine Mütze und ein paar Handschuhe übergezogen. Doch er war viel zu aufgebracht gewesen um an so etwas zu denken.  
  
Er fluchte. Über sich selbst, über Draco, über alles. Nun war Silvester endgültig gelaufen. Keine Freunde, die Harry besuchten, kein Freund, der zu Hause mit ihm feiern wollte. Nur Streit. Verfluchter sinnloser Streit. Hätte er sich bloß nicht so wie ein Kleinkind aufgeführt. Er würde sich nicht wundern, wenn Draco nie wieder in Wort mit ihm reden wollte.  
  
Der Wind wollte nicht aufhören. Er schnitt sich scharf in Harrys Gesicht und er hatte das Gefühl, seine Haut müsse purpurrot sein.  
  
Er ging den Parkweg entlang und erreichte bald die kleine Stadt. Am Straßenrand saß eine zerlumpte Gestalt und Harry kam ihr langsam näher. Vor ihr stand eine kleine zerbeulte Dose mit wenigen Geldstücken darin. Harry sah sich den Bettler genauer an und dieser sah zu Harry hinauf, als er dies bemerkte. Er trug alte, zerrissene Lumpen, die kaum die Kälte abhalten konnten und seine Haare waren pechschwarz und zottelig. Das Gesicht, war das Gesicht eines alten, kranken Mannes, der in seinem Leben viel erlebt hatte und nun dem Ende entgegen sah. Doch er lächelte. Er lächelte Harry mit einem quasi zahnlosen Lächeln an und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Na? Auf dem Weg zu deinen Liebsten?", krächzte er mit einer brüchigen Stimme. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und kramte in der Tasche nach ein paar Muggelmünzen. Er fand eine Hand voll und warf sie scheppernd in die kleine Dose unter ihm. Der Alte reichte Harry die zerschundene Hand, immer noch lächelnd. Harry schüttelte sie und fragte: "Haben sie denn keine Familie?" Er wusste, das dies ziemlich indiskret war, doch der Alte lächelte immer noch. "Haben mich verlassen. Doch ich bin nicht daran gestorben." Harry hatte Mitleid mit diesem kranken Mann. Er kramte in seiner Tasche. Vielleicht fand er noch etwas Geld, doch das einzige was er fand waren ein paar Galeonen und Silbersickel. Die konnte er dem Muggel unmöglich geben. Nach Hause konnte er ihn auch nicht mitnehmen, denn die Wohnung war nicht sonderlich Muggelgerecht eingerichtet.  
  
"Aber was ist denn mit dir? So ein junger Spund und keine Freunde und Familie?" Der alte Mann sah Harry neugierig an. "Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich hab mich mit meinem Freund gestritten meine Familie ist schon lange tot." Harry hatte aus irgendeinem Grund keine Hemmungen dies alles dem Mann vor ihm zu erzählen. "Das ist traurig, Junge. Dabei ist es doch so eine harmonische Zeit.", sagte der Bettler. "Weshalb habt ihr euch denn verstritten, du und dein Freund?" "Ich war sauer, weil uns niemand zu Weihnachten besucht hat." Jetzt wo Harry es aussprach hörte es ich noch lächerlicher an, als es überhaupt war.  
  
"Aber er war doch da, oder?", fragte der Alte weiter. "Nun... ähm...ja." "Was ist denn dann das Problem an der Sache? Du solltest froh sein, dass überhaupt einer da war! Und nun ab nach Hause und entschuldige dich!", sagte der Mann mit Schalk in seinen Augen, während er Harry bildlich mit den Armen wegkuschte. Harry drehte sich um, mit dem festen Entschluss zurück zugehen und sich bei Draco zu entschuldigen. Er fluchte innerlich über sich selber und schallte sich eine "dummes, undankbares Kleinkind". Auf halben Weg stoppte er und drehte sich um. Er wollte gerade zu einem "Danke" ansetzen, doch der alte Mann war verschwunden und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er überhaupt da gewesen war.  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und ging weiter Richtung nach Hause. Er hatte ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte nie daran gedacht, dass Dracos Freunde ebenso wenig aufgetaucht waren und das Draco nichts dazu gesagt hatte. Er hatte sein bestes gegeben um Harry, sich nicht einsam fühlen zu lassen, doch Harry hatte es ihm mit einem Streit gedankt. "Du undankbares Kleinkind."  
  
Das kleine Häuschen, in dem Harry zusammen mit Draco wohnte kam in Sichtweite. Durch die Fenster fiel kein Licht. "Ob er wohl auch gegangen ist?", fragte sich Harry. Er schloss die verschlossene Tür auf und betrat die Diele. Kein Mucks regte sich. Alles war still.  
  
"Draco?", fragte Harry unschlüssig. "Bist du da? Ich... Es tut mir leid."  
  
Stille. Harry betrat das Wohnzimmer. Es war stockdunkel, denn selbst der Weihnachtsbaum war ausgeschaltet. Langsam tastete er nach dem Lichtschalter und als er ihn gefunden hatte, knipste er das Licht an.  
  
"ÜBERRASCHUNG!!!"  
  
Von überall her tönte dieser Ruf und Harry bemerkte alle seine Freunde, wie sie hinter Sesseln, Tischen und dem Weihnachtsbaum hervorkamen. Ein großer, schlaksiger Rotschopf umarmte ihn heftig und ein braunhaariges Mädchen kam auf ihn zugestürmt. Ron ließ von seinem Freund ab und Hermine küsste Harry auf die Wange. "Was...?", brachte Harry völlig perplex hinaus und schaute sich um.  
  
Sie waren wirklich alle da. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley mit samt der ganzen restlichen Weasleyschar bestehend aus Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy und den Zwillingen Fred und George. In einer Ecke stand Remus, zusammen mit Tonks und Moody und hinter Harrys Sofa kamen ehemalige Schulfreunde wie Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood und Lee Jordan hervor. Dumbledore war anwesend und kam zusammen mit Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape, der ein nicht ganz so fröhliches Gesicht zog, wie die anderen, aus der Küche. Alles in allem waren wirklich alle da.  
  
Stolz grinsend kam auch Draco nun aus der Küche und stellte sich neben Harry, der immer noch sprachlos auf die Meute vor sich starrte. "Hab sie alle zusammengetrommelt. Für dich...", flüsterte er in Harrys Ohr und Harry kam endlich wieder zu sich. "Draco, es..." Der blonde Slytherin legte seinen Finger auf Harrys Lippen. "Pssst. Nicht jetzt. Jetzt wird gefeiert. Fred und George haben ein paar Feuerwerksköper mitgebracht." Dann nahm er seinen Finger weg und ersetzte ihn durch einen zärtlich Kuss.  
  
Sie feierten ausgelassen und ein paar Minuten vor 12 kramten die Weasleyzwillinge ihre Feuerwerksklamotten aus. Mrs. Weasley betrachtete dies alles mit Argusaugen. Harry war sich auch nicht so sicher, ob die Raketen, die Fred gerade auspackte wirklich in Gegenwart von Muggeln gezündet werden sollten. Doch die beiden verstanden sich in ihrem Metier und um Punkt 12 starteten sie ihre Raketen. Die erste flog hoch in die Luft und explodierte dort in millionen kleine Fünkchen mit genauso vielen Farben. Die zweite nahm die Form eines riesigen Sektglases an und explodierte dann genauso, wie die andere. Die Folgenden explodierten in allen möglichen Farben und Formen. Es war mit Abstand das schönste Feuerwerk, das Harry je gesehen hatte und noch glücklicher machte ihn die Anwesenheit all seiner Freunde. Er bekam ein Sektglas gereicht und machte seine Runden um allen ein frohes neues Jahr zu wünschen. Alle waren ausgelassen und feierten. Sogar Snape presste ein "Frohes Neues" zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
  
Als letzter kam Draco dran, der geduldig in einer hinteren Ecke gewartet hatte. Harry küsste ihn hitzig auf den Mund und rief: "Ich wünsche uns ein frohes, gemeinsames, neues Jahr, Dray!" Draco umarmte ihn und flüsterte, so leise, wie es bei dem Geknalle überhaupt ging um noch gehört zu werden: "Frohes neues Jahr, Schatz." Dann veränderte sich sein fröhlicher Blick und er fügte hinzu: "Geh zu deinen Freunden. Mit mir kannst du später noch feiern." Harry dachte nicht daran seinen Freund hier stehen zu lassen und nahm seine Hand. "Es sind auch deine Freunde. Auch wenn sie es vorher nie waren. Sie werden dich genauso mögen, wie mich." Er zog Draco mit sich und das letzte was er hörte, bevor er wieder im Lärm des Abends versank war ein "Ich liebe dich.", das gerade noch hörbar Dracos Lippen verließ und in die erhellte Nacht hinausschwebte.  
  
~*~*~*Ende*~*~*~  
  
Sooo, das war meine erste FF überhaupt (und dann Slash.)und ich hoffe, sie hat euch wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen. Aber auch wenn nicht, bettel ich hiermit um Rewiews, weil ich ja nicht weiß, wie mein Schreibstil ankommt. Also ich bin für Kritik jeglicher Art dankbar. *verbeug*  
  
Ganz liebe Grüße, Soror Lucis 


End file.
